Love Me Dead
by Aoi4
Summary: Songfic to Ludo's "Love me dead". HP/DM a dash of HG/GW. OOC. Takes place after the war but the last two books don't exist. Rated for situations and language.


Love Me Dead

This is a fun little diddy that I'm using to attempt to release my brain from the befuddlement of my long term story. Every time I heard Ludo's 'Love me Dead' I thought of Draco and his enigmatic personality and subsequent power over poor Harry. Such a mild mannered boy as our hero is can get so bent out of shape by a couple of well placed words from our favorite blonde antagonist. Its love in the making…or is it?

The last two books didn't occur in my mind. I happen to believe that Rowling was just sick of writing and pulled those two last books out of the dark crevices of her behind. It's only my opinion so don't get angry. To each their own, yeah?

This is my one and ONLY "Ginny is present and not being beaten ruthlessly" story. It's brief (She's not the main character) and completely OOC but I typed her name without harming her. Praise me, for it was difficult.

**Warnings:** OOC, Bad language, DM/HP, GW/HG (but implied only) talks of sex and heavy petting (I'm not strong enough to write a graphic sex scene though. I can't even read them without blushing horribly and skimming past them in an embarrassed rush) If boy on boy or girl on girl themes make you cringe or hate then hit that very useful back button and don't waste your time.

**Disclaimer:** I can't claim that the Harry Potter world is mine nor am I making any money off it. So…you can't sue me! Nananananana!

_\\Song Lyrics in Italics/_

**Love Me Dead**

DMHPDMHPDMHP!!

The ball was in full swing and Harry sighed irritably as yet another giggling chit swaggered up to him like she could "get" The-Boy-Who-Saved-All-Of-Our-Asses. No one "got" him. As a matter of fact, Harry felt nothing but disgust for the people of the Wizarding world at the moment. They had all waited with wide hopeful eyes as Harry was led to slaughter yet were quick to turn on him if it suited them. They treated him like a disease and at the same time expected him to die for them. Hell, even Harry didn't think he was going to live. But he did. Now everyone wanted to be his friend. Now everyone couldn't wait to tell him how they had helped him during the war. Where were they when Serius died? Cedric? Even the great Dumbledore took a curse in battle and was now laying in St. Mungo's as good as dead. Harry knew who the real heroes were; he had gone to school with them. He had seen their wands light up, hexes pouring out of their lips as they charged into battle side by side with him. There were less than twenty of them left. This slightly tipsy girl wasn't on that list.

"You look so heroic and mysterious standing off to the side." The girl simpered. She put a manicured hand on his arm and looked at him from under a curtain of dark lashes. She wasn't bad looking. She was actually what one would call 'breathtaking'. If one was inclined to assess women. Harry didn't. As a matter of fact, women bored him. As more and more of them threw themselves at him after the war, Harry began to dislike the shape of a woman's body. He had to be soft with them, take his time with them, and he had to be emotionally there for them. Harry thought the world had got enough of his good graces. He wanted to take advantage of someone, not take care of them.

"You're out of your league, sweatheart." A less than friendly voice bit out from somewhere behind him and Harry turned to see who his savior was, ignoring the indignant glare of the flirting girl. He broke into a wide grin.

"Ginny!" Harry kissed her cheek and chuckled into her hair as she shooed the other girl away without further ado. The girl scowled and stomped away. "You're horrible."

"Oh, hush. If I left it to you, you'd patiently listen to the tit babble on incessantly until late in the night and blow her off to go home alone." Ginny sniffed and brushed off her dress needlessly.

"My hero. Tell me again why we didn't work out?"

"Because you like cock." Ginny smirked at him. "And I don't."

"It was doomed from the start." Harry hung his head in mock dismay. He loved Ginny. That much wasn't disputable. They went through the war together; she was a comfortable constant that Harry had clung to immediately following the war. They ran their ground, though, when they both decided to play for the other team.

"Hey, it was fun while it lasted. We were our firsts and that is something special. I wouldn't have chosen anyone else for that honor."

"Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Deflowered." Harry mocked. Ginny giggled and took a healthy swig of champagne.

"I know quite a few enterprising mammas who wouldn't hesitate to throw their virginal daughters your way." Ginny grinned.

"Ugh! I'm thinking of coming out of the closet. Or rather, Muggle gay bars." Harry cringed.

"Like that would stop them…" Ginny muttered then playfully punched Harry in the shoulder. "Besides, then you'd have witches AND wizards fighting to get into your pants."

"I wouldn't mind certain Wizards." Harry muttered when his eye caught blonde locks from across the room.

"Oh, Harry, no!" Ginny admonished, having followed Harry's eyes. "What would you get out of a relationship with THAT!?"

"A good fuck and not the complications that come with a relationship, I expect." Harry said simply and sipped his drink while continuing to eye Draco Malfoy from across the room. He was just as elegant as he was in school but it would seem, more reserved. He had his lips set in a 'bored but interested if something comes along' expression. His hair was a bit longer than it was in school but thankfully not to his father's extent and not gelled into a helmet. It reached just past his ears and flipped up at the nape of his neck. His younger, pointy face had filled out a little bit so that everything was proportional and perfect. No more ferret face there, no…he was beautiful. "And since he's been trying to keep a low respectable profile for the last two years, he'd be discrete. It would be sex and nothing more. A relationship it the last thing I'd want."

"What makes you think he's gay?" Ginny inquired, raising an eyebrow. Harry just gave her an "are you kidding me?" look. "Besides the impeccable hair, flawlessly put together attire, the way he's holding that wine glass with a pinky out and an abundance of male suitors, that is."

"I bet he's an animal in bed." Harry bit his lip.

"Let's speculate for a moment, Harry. Say he is actually gay and looking for a romp. What makes you think he'd choose you?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Harry put his glass down on a nearby table and started toward the tall blond man. He could satisfy his sexual curiosity with the blond and then go his own way. Draco couldn't pass up an opportunity to sleep with The-Boy-Who-Lived, could he? He half turned toward where Ginny was still standing and raised his arms in a displaying manner. "I'm Harry Potter."

"That's exactly why he WON'T!" Ginny yelled playfully back and smiled at the returning laugh of her friend. Then she shook her head and whispered to herself. "Oh, this is going to be a disaster. Either they'll kill each other or one will kill the other and end up in Azkaban."

_Love me cancerously  
Like a salt-sore soaked in the sea._

Draco was just thinking of leaving when he spotted none other but Harry Potter making a direct path toward him, blatantly ignoring a few people as they tried to snag him on the way to his destination. The darker haired man looked the part of a hero. All tall, dark and handsome. He had a very masculine look about him too, almost wild with his hair all over the place, full eyebrows over brilliant green eyes and a square jaw. Draco idly wondered when the other man found time to develop the obvious muscles between charity function after charity function he had been attending lately. He looked like a barbarian and Draco licked his lips unconsciously.

"I would've expected you'd make an appearance and leave right away." Harry said when he reached where Draco was standing. He had a lazy smile and a casual ease that appealed to Draco more than he'd ever admit. Harry had certainly grown up but that was to be expected after all he'd been through in the last two years and before. "Why do you even come to these things if you leave right away anyway?"

"The Malfoy's were always seen at Charity functions before the war." Draco swirled the contents of his wine glass and lowered his eyes to watch the blood red liquid move around. He loved red wine, it was beautiful. "In order to integrate back into society, a Malfoy must always be seen at Charity functions AFTER the war. It's keeping up appearances"

"Good strategy." Harry nodded thoughtfully.

The two men hadn't seen each other all that much since the victory of the war despite being at the same social outings. They just assumed the other was avoiding them and truthfully, they probably were. It was the first time Harry had ever made contact with the blonde. They were always short but respectable towards each other. Draco had been asked to murder Dumbledore during sixth year by Voldemort but immediately went to his would be victim for help instead of following through with it. Dumbledore put him under his protection and even though they were by no means friendly during the whole ordeal, Harry knew Draco had fought on the side of light in the final battle. That didn't mean that his father and mother were innocent and after the war Draco had dedicated all of his time to damage control of the Malfoy name. His mother, once she found out Draco's loyalties just before the final battle, didn't fight on either side. She was given a light sentence and was expected to be released from Azkaban soon. Luscius wasn't as lucky. He barely escaped the kiss but is spending quite a bit more time in a cell. Draco wanted to give his mother the same social status she was used to when she returned. Being a war hero helped Draco but it wouldn't do her much good so Draco had to whisper in a few of the right ears for her sake.

"So, is this what you have been doing for the last two years?" Harry asked casually after a short silence. Draco looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows. Casual chit chat? What's his game? They never spoke to each other unless it was strictly business and even then it is straight and to the point. No use wasting good manners if they didn't even like each other. Did they? By the way Harry was staring he'd guess the dark haired wizard wanted to stick around. Interesting.

"I had to make sure the estate was settled when my mother was released." Draco took a sip of his wine. He'd wait it out before confronting Harry. He wanted to know what the other man wanted first.

"Hardly something a nineteen year old should have to think about." Harry's eye roamed Draco's body discretely.

"Same can be said for leading a war against a dark wizard. I'd choose handling an estate over that any day." Draco replied with a small smile. He caught the way Harry was looking and ever the opportunist, Draco was going to take advantage. Whispering in the right ears and whatnot. "Why don't you just come out and say what you wanted to say when you came over."

"What makes you think I wanted something other than a friendly chat?"

"Because whether or not you were going to be entered into Slytherin house, you didn't, and Gryffindors aren't good at beating around the bush." Draco smiled and placed his wine glass on a traveling waiter's tray. If Harry was interested in Draco's body then he was going to give it to him. What Harry didn't know was that Draco doesn't come cheap. Accessible, but never cheap. Harry was going to pay dearly for a romp with Draco. He put his hand on Harry's arm and looked at him from under his lashes. It got the desired effect when Harry's breath hitched and his pupils dilated. "Do you want to talk somewhere more private?"

_  
'High-maintenance' means  
You're a gluttonous queen  
Narcissistic and mean._

Harry pushed Draco into the wall of his flat and attached their lips together with ferocity while grinding his hips into the slightly smaller man. The blond was making mewing noises that were driving Harry wild. He managed to maneuver the two towards the bedroom while keeping their lips locked together. Draco was clawing at Harry's shirt, desperately trying to pull it off. Harry obliged by pausing to yank the shirt over his head and immediately reached for Draco's to rip it off as well. Draco was already working on Harry's belt and Harry had to struggle to take off his shoes before his pants fell around his ankles. He tried not to trip. Harry had a feeling that sex with Draco was going to be an adventure. He couldn't get over the feeling of the other man's heated skin pressed against him and under his fingers as they roamed. The way he arched into Harry's touch and left scratch marks along his back. Draco bit, sucked, scratched, and ultimately drained Harry of any energy after they were together. It was like going through battle, fucking Draco Malfoy. Harry never felt more alive.

"I want to do it again." Draco turned to Harry when they lay side by side in a sweaty heap on Harry's bed.

"For fucks sake, Draco! My heartbeat hasn't even slowed down yet!" Harry chuckled then looked into the impossibly clear blue eyes of the man he just shagged. Damn but he was gorgeous! "Give me ten minutes. I swear…you're insatiable."

"It's not every day that I get to sleep with someone who actually knows how to fuck." Draco turned to his side, threw his leg over Harry's waist and arched into him. "However, while I'm totally up for another row tonight, I meant some other time. I want to meet up with you some other time."

"Oh." Did he really mean that? Did Harry want it? Hell, yes he did! There was no way he'd ever be able to go back to the systematic shagging that he had been graced with in the Muggle world after having a piece of Draco Malfoy. The boy was a wildcat. "Absolutely! When?"

"Take me out to dinner." Draco said flatly. "Tomorrow night."

"You want a date? What are you a girl?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Terms are terms. I don't want to be your closet fuck toy so you better decide what is more important. A single date or you go back to whatever second rate fucks you have been having lately." Draco said as he got up and started getting dressed. Harry panicked.

"W-wait! What are you doing? Don't get dressed! I thought you wanted another go?" Harry started to rise from the bed as well and circle around it to where Draco was inspecting his shirt for any rips from when Harry removed it.

"Another go? No, that's alright." Draco looked up, completely emotionless. "I only fucked you the first time because I wanted to know what it was like. The second time you'll have to give me a reason."

"But you said you wanted to do it again!?" Harry didn't get this boy, never did. Draco tilted his head and moved his eyes up to the ceiling in thought. Harry thought it was adorable but was a bit too distraught to dwell on it.

"Ah, yes, I did." Draco nodded. "That means that if you give me a reason I'll do it. I want to, Harry, but I won't if I don't get anything else out of it."

"So you want a date? I can do that." Harry was already removing whatever clothing Draco had managed to put on. "Now get back in bed so I can explore that body again."

As Draco released himself into another bout of pleasure with Harry Potter he made sure to keep a few of his other tricks in his bag. He'd use some of them on their "date". Harry Potter was his ticket to complete social acceptance. If Harry vouched for him and his family then there would be no disputing. Hell, he might even make it to Minister of Magic. Wouldn't that be something? His last thoughts before the muddlement of post orgasm hit was, "gottcha Harry".

_  
Kill me romantically  
Fill my soul with vomit  
Then ask me for a piece of gum.  
Bitter and dumb  
You're my sugarplum._

"Oh my god…you're absolutely insane!" Hermione clutched at her neck in horror.

"Pretty much. I would have done _anything_ to get that man back in bed last night." Harry shook his head ruefully. He was having breakfast with Hermione and Ginny before meeting Ron at a floo spot. Ron was returning from a tour with the Chuddly Cannons and they were going to spend the day together.

Ron had immediately dove head first into professional Quidditch after the war. He was gone often but the group was happy for him. He found his dream and went for it. Hermione was in advanced Sorcery studies at a secondary school and just glowed with happiness. People were already whispering about what new things she could come up with for the Wizarding world. Ginny and Harry had been given the task of dealing with the society openly. In other words, they were given the shorter straw.

"Apparently he's an animal in bed." Ginny chuckled into her coffee as Harry glared at her.

"Yes, well…" Hermione coughed uncomfortably. "Be that as it may, I trust you will keep it to yourself when we see Ron. We don't need THAT hanging over our heads all day."

"And when is this wonderful date to occur?" Ginny, not wanted the conversation to stray off this topic, asked.

"Tonight. I don't know where to take him yet." Harry looked miserable. "I thought about it all night while he slept, all morning when we said goodbye, and even during this whole breakfast!"

"I'm glad to see we have your full attention." Hermione grumbled and Ginny took to chuckling again.

"I'm sorry!" Harry wailed and clunked his head down on the table. "Some little ol' place simply won't do for someone like Draco. He'll be expecting a big to-do!"

"Of course he will!" Ginny admonished. "You knew how he was before you stuck your dick in him! It's your own fault!"

"I know! I know!" Harry continued to wail, his head still on the table.

"Why don't you just break it off before it gets to be something you can't handle?" Hermione suggested and Harry looked up, still bent over the table, and furrowed his brows at her like she was absolutely mad.

"You don't understand." Harry's voice sounded like he was awed by his friend's stupidity and it caused Hermione to flush.

"Was the sex that good?" Ginny's grin seemed to be permanent.

"Good?" Harry's 'you're stupid' incredulous look remained as he sat up completely. He closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose before shivering with remembered pleasure. "The word used to describe it couldn't possibly be found in any dictionary. The things he could do will have even Ginny creaming in her panties for a taste."

"Wow…" Hermione glanced over at Ginny. Their younger friend had a highly amused look on her face.

"Can I?" She asked, shit eating grin still in place.

"No!" Harry mock glared at her.

"How about Paris tonight?" Hermione offered. "You could apparate there and go to an authentic French restaurant. Draco might enjoy some haut cuisine and local flair."

"Or Italy. Does Draco like Italian?" Ginny added.

"As much as I appreciate your continued support I fear that both of those places might be horribly drab for someone of Draco's stature. We might think fancy Italian or French restaurants as something special but for all I know, he goes there every weekend. I want to give him a memorable occasion." Something that will get me in his pants again Harry added silently.

"Good god! Are you in love with him?" Hermione's eyes widened comically. Ginny snorted out a laugh and tried to cover it by coughing.

"I-I…I don't think so…" Harry seriously thought about it a moment. That in itself freaked the two girls out. "No, I'm pretty sure I still think he's a horrible human being."

"Like that matters." Ginny declared conspiratorially while Hermione sighed a "thank goodness"

"Nothing matters when his clothes come off." Harry added with a smug grin.

_  
You're awful, I love you!_

_  
_In the end, Harry had taken him to Bangladesh. Draco was pleasantly surprised and showed his appreciation at going to such an exotic place by sucking Harry off while they were still in the Restaurant. Harry had thankfully reserved a secluded table in an enclosed booth. He was fairly certain such acts were frowned upon even in Bangladesh. After the mutually satisfying dinner the two had passionate sex in an ancient abandoned temple. Harry speculated how long it would be before the gods the temple was built for took revenge. He was sure that what they used the spot for wasn't its original purpose.

"What do I have to do to see you again?" Harry built up the courage to ask as the two strolled through a busy marketplace at night. Draco had that 'just got plowed' afterglow that made Harry want to plow him again. His hair shined under the lamplight and moon. He was breathtaking. They had spent more than a night in Bangladesh with Draco convincing him to stay another day by exhausting him in bed and promising more the next day. Unfortunately, the two of them were being called back to England to make an appearance at another society function. Saying no was not an option.

"I'll think of something." Draco smiled softly while continuing to look in front of him. Draco was almost sure he had Harry past the point of no return. He was starting to find out exactly what to do to get Harry to lose control. To not think about what he was doing just that he wanted to please Draco. He stopped walking and leaned into Harry's body. The taller man instinctively wrapped his arms around Draco's slim body. Harry liked it when Draco was cuddly. It didn't happen often but when it did, it was a welcome surprise.

_  
She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
_

"You look exhausted, stud." Ginny handed him a glass of wine and downed hers in two gulps.

"Draco." Harry said as if that was all the response Ginny needed. "I spent a total of four whole days practically inside the man in one way or another without much stopping."

"The date went well then, yeah?" Ginny chuckled.

"It's like I can't get enough of him!" Harry stared at his free hand like it could give him the answers he needed. "He's a drug!"

"Well, it looks like you're going to get your next fix." Ginny nodded toward the approaching blond. Harry felt his heart beat accelerate. Draco looked so suave and in control of his surroundings while Harry practically hummed with built up sexual tension that coiled tighter and tighter. He wanted him again. Soon. Now. Hadn't he just had sex with the other man several hours earlier?

"Ginny." Draco nodded to the red headed girl. "Still like girls?"

"Heh. Unfortunately, the 'phase' hasn't run its course yet." Ginny said sarcastically and smirked.

"Pity." Draco mocked disappointment but his eyes were already devouring Harry. The dark haired man was currently fighting a brilliant battle with himself to not throw Draco over his shoulder like a Neanderthal and carry him to the nearest empty room.

"I think you have more than enough to handle with Harry. By the way, how's Pansy?" Ginny bit the side of her lip and raised her brows suggestively.

"I'll pretend you didn't just ask about my completely straight friend with naughty intentions on your mind." Draco sort of liked Ginny. Especially now that she and Harry were a non possibility. "And I don't know about Harry…he looks worn out. You think he's tired of me by now?"

"Come on." Harry growled, having had enough about those two talking about him like he wasn't there and not having Draco around his cock. He roughly pulled an amused Draco away from the ballroom and ignored Ginny's laughter. He needed an empty room…now.

_I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

Draco was a little concerned when he started noticing details about Harry while they were in the throes of passion. The way his lips parted and his eyelids fluttered as he thrust within him. It was almost as pleasurable to watch Harry have an orgasm as it was to actually experience one himself. Draco was more than a little worried to say the least. He had put himself in this position for his own benefit and from the start he was happy with getting a good fuck while strengthening his social standing. He didn't expect Harry to be so accommodating and passionate. He didn't expect the romance even though he had demanded it. He certainly didn't expect Harry would be so good in bed!

"Oh, Draco…to feel you wrapped around me…" Harry mumbled and Draco held him closer. It was something about the sound of Harry's need that caused Draco's heart to tighten.

Draco was currently propped up on a desk in a study, his shirt open, pants somewhere else and his socks still on his feet. Harry was skillfully thrusting against his prostrate, pants around his ankles and ensuing loud moans from Draco. They had made it a habit to leave in the middle of many society functions to have sex after the first one. They were currently fucking on the Minister of Magic's personal desk. In his study and in his home.

"So, are you ever going to tell me why you keep letting me do this?" Harry asked when they were both sated and making themselves presentable again. Draco froze in mid-button and looked at Harry under the fringe of his bangs. Did Harry think he was taking advantage of Draco?

"Because you're Harry Potter." Draco smiled seductively. He walked over to a silent Harry and slipped his hands around the taller man's neck, playing with the hair at the nape. "You looked like you needed a bit of excitement and I knew I could give that to you."

Draco was confident he didn't tell a lie. He had slept with Harry because of who he was and anyone would have benefited from sex with Draco Malfoy, no matter how exciting they thought their life was. He knew Harry's hadn't been since the war so all the better.

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!

"He really said that?" Hermione was looking at Harry with concern as her friend currently held his head in his hands and was trying not to pull out his own hair.

"'Because you're Harry Potter.' His exact words." Harry was whining again. "The only reason he is with me is because of my name."

"I hate to be the one to point this out when you are so distraught but wasn't it you who used your name to get Draco's attention in the first place?" Ginny said pointing at Harry with the straw of her iced tea. They were at an 'emergency lunch' meeting that Harry had called the very next day after the events in the Minister's study. "And I also remember a certain Boy-Who-Eats-His-Own-Words saying that he didn't want relationship complications. Isn't it a GOOD thing that your beau is in it for the sex and prestige?"

"I thought that was what I wanted." Harry looked up at Ginny and scowled. "Stop being logical, you hussy."

"He's such a charmer, I see what Draco sees in him." Ginny turned to address Hermione.

"I think you have two options, Harry." Hermione pursed her lips and put on her 'mom' face. "Either you accept Draco is using you and enjoy the ride while it lasts and you prove useful to him or you break it off now and cut your losses."

"He's using me…" Harry whispered. "I knew that…Even if I didn't register it I knew it from the beginning but…"

"You were hoping he'd fall in love with you anyway?" Ginny offered helpingly.

"After two months and three days he damn well should have!" Harry slammed his fist down on the table, drawing a couple of interested patrons to turn their heads toward the three famous war heroes.

"Gee, you have it bad, huh? Did you count the hours and minutes too?" Ginny innocently took a sip of her tea and looked away from Harry as he glared daggers at her.

"Harry," Hermione offered calmly. She put her hand on Harry's and looked sympathetically at him. "If you want him, you have to accept the way he is naturally. If you can't even do that, then you don't have any business being with him."

"Let's put it all out here. What is Draco Malfoy?" Ginny decided to stop making fun of her distraught friend in turn for helping him.

"He's narcissistic, not always genuine, greedy, arrogant, snobby, and can sometimes be outright rude." Harry listed out on his fingers. He two friends reeled back and wrinkled their noses.

"So…what are his good points?" Hermione hesitated to ask. What she received for her answer was a leering grin. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Besides THAT."

Harry didn't have an answer for her._  
_

_You're a faith-healer on T.V.  
You're an office park without any trees  
Corporate and cold  
Gushing for gold  
Leave me alone._

Harry looked down at the bobbing golden head of Draco as he knelt between Harry's knees. He was quickly reaching climax and for the duration of the act his mind was blissfully clear. He only felt Draco's soft warm mouth and not the constant nagging doubt he'd been plagued with since that lunch with Hermione and Ginny. His mind had relentlessly repeated "What are his good points? What are his good points? What are his good points?" like a mantra. It was only when he was with Draco sexually that the words stopped. As Draco finished him up he looked up into Harry's eyes, smiled and licked his lips. Harry's heart seized up almost painfully. He was so beautiful. When he smiled at Harry it was almost like he thought Harry mattered. Sometimes, during their lovemaking (Harry refused to call it anything else anymore) it was almost as if Draco wanted and needed it as much as Harry did.

"I want to go on another date." Draco slithered up Harry's body until they were eye to eye. "Something here."

"Why?" Harry asked. Did he want the Wizarding world to know about them because he wanted them to see his acceptance of Draco for his own benefit? When did Harry start caring about that? Didn't want to use Draco for sex in the beginning? When did things change?

"Why? Because I want to." Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. 'Don't think about it, just do it.' He thought in his head.

"I mean why here? You want to use my influence to gain yourself more power don't you?" Harry was getting angry. Draco blinked at him before standing up and brushing off his knees.

"You approached me that day, remember." Draco said and Harry wanted to punch him. Why the fuck does he look so damned composed?

"Yeah because I wanted to…" Harry trailed off.

"Fuck me?" Draco finished and crossed his arms smugly. "And you did. But I wanted something in return. Give and take, Harry."

"I-I realize that I was going after you with that on my mind but forgive me if I wanted you to want me for me." Harry fidgeted.

"I did." Draco lowered his arms and narrowed his eyes. "I wanted you because you're Harry Potter."

"Not Harry Potter the name!" Harry stood up angrily and didn't miss the quick pained look on Draco's face before his calm indifference replaced it. It was those little slips in his composure that Harry lived for. They were what confused the hell out of him though. What did Draco actually think of him?

"That is who you are. What you did is a part of you. You will NEVER escape that name." Draco picked up his coat and slipped into his shoes. "You will always get people like me who want to use you for their gain. That's the way the world works. Not everyone can defeat a dark lord and get instant fame."

"Thank you for being honest with me." Harry said lowly and clenched his jaw. Draco eyed the bulging jaw muscles warily before lowering his eyes. "I don't think I can continue this knowing the motives. On both parts. It isn't right. We were wrong. Don't worry, though, Draco. You'll get your payment for having to sleep with me. I won't let you go unfulfilled. I'll speak highly of you to everyone in the higher ups."

"Thanks…" Draco whispered and slowly bent to pick up his wand before apparating out of Harry's life.

_  
You suck so passionately  
You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature  
finger-bangin' my heart_

"You know, this isn't healthy…" Ginny's suspended head always creeped Harry out when he spoke via floo. Kind of like traveling with a portkey…you never get used to it.

"So was my relationship with Draco…" Harry said dumbly as he slouched further in his chair.

"At least you were getting something out of it! This, this sitting around and moping isn't doing you any good.! You've been a zombie for almost a month!"

"Let me speak to him…" Someone forcefully pushed Ginny out of the way before Hermione's face took her place. "Harry, listen to me. You need to get out of the house. Find someone else. SOMETHING. What the two of you had was deranged. You've realized it now but the next step is to forget about him and MOVE ON!"

"I hear you but I'm not listening. Now shut up and leave me in my misery. I need to mourn." Harry picked up the hot poker and stabbed at the wood in the fireplace ruthlessly. Last thing he heard Hermione screech out before fading away to normal flames is "CHILD!"

Harry sat in his chair a bit more and sulked. He wasn't a child. He was heartbroken. There was a difference. Despite the original intentions Harry had started to feel…things for Draco. It wasn't all the time and the main reason he stuck around as long as he did was because the sex was so great. And yet, there were times that Draco had shone like the sun. When he offered Harry a little bit more of himself than just his body. Harry craved those times. Now they were all gone. Harry had started using his connections for Draco's benefit but avoided the blond altogether. They hadn't seen each other at all ever since that night. Harry was constantly thinking about the blond man. Ginny was right, this wasn't healthy.

Suddenly his fireplace flared up, went away, then flared up again as if someone was either changing their mind about calling him or was having immense trouble doing so. He quirked a brow and waited. Hermione and Ginny knew better to call him when he got into a mood so he ruled them out. The floo finally seemed to connect or the person decided to complete the call and Draco's face shone up within the flames. Harry almost fell out of his chair.

"Harry? You there?" Draco's voice seemed louder than was necessary and it took Harry only a moment to determine the blonde had been drinking.

"Yeah." Harry answered, slightly curious. "I'm here. What do you want?"

"You're a prat!" Draco's head yelled in the fireplace. Check that…Draco was sloshed out of his mind.

"Ok…" Harry rose and eyebrow.

"Yeah, but other then that you did well by me." Draco was whispering now as if he was telling a secret before he broke into a grin. "You kept your promise!"

"Least I could do…" Harry looked away uncomfortably. 'Please don't smile at me…' He thought.

"But you're stupid!" Draco started yelling again. "I hate you, you know that! You're stupid and stubborn and too cheesy! You're too nice and easy to manipulate! It's your own fault!"

"Alright, you're starting to irritate me. Don't call me when you're drunk."

"Don't tell me what to do! You let me go, remember?" Draco glared petulantly at him like a child. "I certainly don't owe YOU any favors!"

"Draco, please…" Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and then reached under his glasses to rub tiredly at his eyes.

"It wasn't a chore to be with you, you know. It was the perk." Harry heard Draco say.

His eyes shot up but only saw normal flame in the fireplace. Draco had disconnected. Harry spent a long time staring at the yellows as they danced around in the hearth before he put his head in his hands and let himself have a good cry.

_  
You call me up drunk  
Does the fun ever start?  
You're hideous and sexy!_

An outdoor venue was a nice change. Having spent a majority of these social obligations indoors where it was stuffy and hot, being in the fresh air was well received by the patrons of Narcissa Malfoy's welcome home party. Harry had almost not gone but thought it would have sent a bad message to the upper crust community to snuff Mrs. Malfoy. He owed Draco. He just hoped he didn't run into his ex-lover.

"No dice, slick." Ginny wrapped her arm through Harry's and moved him threw the crowd. "You know he's going to have to greet you. Keeping up with appearances and whatnot."

"How is it that you know what I'm thinking about all the time?" Harry asked.

"I'm so close to you that I can read your body language." Ginny smiled and waved at someone.

"Well, stop it. It's creepy." Harry shook hands with someone else.

"And lose my leverage? Not a chance." Ginny grinned then caught sight of Draco making his way. "You might as well get this over with."

"Don't leave me." Harry said softly but Ginny laughed lightly and moved away.

"You're a big boy." She met Draco half way, said her pleasantries and ambled away toward something else entertaining.

Harry took in the sight of the blond. He was so striking that Harry physically ached for him. Where was this attraction all those years before? Harry knew the answer. They both grew older. They were both forced to mature faster than any normal child their age. They dealt with more than many had to. Draco's maturity made Harry crazy. His adult body suited him._  
_

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me  
And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin  
_

"Good evening, Harry, I hope you are doing well?" Draco nodded his head respectfully but dreadfully distant. Harry clenched his jaw.

"Yes, wonderful idea for the outside gathering. I'm sure your Mother's celebration will be the talk of the ton." Harry started to fiddle with his cuffs self consciously. When he looked up to meet Draco's blue eyes he froze. Draco's expression wasn't easily defined. It was a mixture of pain, regret, confusion, anger, and sadness.

"I remember flooing you a week ago. I don't remember what was said." Draco said bluntly.

"Never mind that. It wasn't much." Harry waved it off and desperately searched for a distraction. He needed to get away Draco.

"All the same, I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean any of it." Draco swallowed nervously. "None of it was true."

"Don't say that!" Harry blurted out, attracting the attention of a couple of people. He lowered his head and took a hasty sip of wine. "Look, I'm going to go greet and congratulate your mother. Goodbye Draco."

Draco watched him leave; Harry could FEEL those blue eyes of his burn the back of his head. Harry still wanted him.

_I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

Must be the sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead! Love me dead!

Narcissa Malfoy looked lovely considering she spent the last two and a half years in prison. She was a bit thin and pale but other than that, you couldn't tell where she had been. Her milky skin glowed in the moonlight and her blonde hair seemed to shine on its own. She was weighed down in sparkling jewels and held up by a dress with fantastic support. She certainly didn't look to be the mother of a nearly twenty year old man. As Harry approached the enchanting woman he noticed a handsome man by her side, talking casually to the Minister of Magic. His name was Malcolm Deerhart, one of the younger members of the Wizard's committee in the Ministry of Magic. He looked to be a little young for Narcissa but you could hardly complain. With Luscius in a cell for an unforeseen amount of time, Narcissa was bound to get herself a boy toy. Malcolm was very attractive with copper hair that looked golden in the light and smooth features. He managed to look masculine and refined at the same time. Something Harry never mastered.

"Lady Malfoy," Harry started out with a charming smile. She smiled politely and nodded her head. "It's such a pleasure to see you looking so well."

"As well as can be expected." Narcissa sighed dramatically and everyone cooed accordingly. "Luckily my son was there for me upon my return. I know he had his own problems, confided in my like when he was a child, it was so nostalgic. I'm here now so everything is going to be alright."

Everyone murmured their agreements and Harry fought down the urge to cringe. Narcissa Malfoy had basically just told him that she knew of Draco's and his previous relationship and that there will be no more of such nonsense. Harry didn't know fucking Draco Malfoy would cause this many problems. What else could go wrong?

"Harry, dear, I would like you to formally meet Malcolm Deerhart. He and Draco have hit if off spectacularly. I daresay I might have a politician in the family come soon." Narcissa beamed and Harry literally felt his heart stop as he took Malcolm's hand. Malcolm, his replacement, was smiling his stupid perfect smile with stupid perfect teeth and what's so special about stupid fucking Malcolm Deerhart?

"It's great to meet you officially. I've seen you around during certain functions but haven't had the pleasure." Harry bit out. Draco, once he had used Harry, had gone on to Malcolm. Harry was such a fool to think that he had meant anything to the blond other than a nice fuck and the ability to get into places in society that were otherwise barred to him. Malcolm would probably get Draco a nice seat on the committee. Harry was going to bow out and get the hell out of this party. He didn't think he'd be able to control himself if Draco were to show up now. "If you'll all excuse me, I fear my date has gone missing and I need to find her."

_  
How's your new boy?  
Does he know about me?_

_You've got the mark of the beast.  
You're born of a jackal! You're beautiful!_

"What's this all about?" Ginny asked as Harry dragged her by the arm toward the exit. "Harry!"

Harry was about to answer when he spotted Draco rushing toward him. He could see him in a full crowd and recognize him anywhere. There was like a spotlight on where Draco was at all times. Harry Potter was in love and his heart was breaking over and over again. He didn't want to see him now. How would Draco react if he broke down in front of him and declared undying love? Something like that he knows Draco doesn't take kindly to.

"Harry! Harry wait!" Draco called out to him but Harry ignored him. Right before Harry reached his apparition point he heard Draco's last desperate plea and, "It's not what you think!"

_She moves through moonbeams slowly  
She knows just how to hold me_

_And when her edges soften  
Her body is my coffin_

"You're a fucking idiot!" Ginny punched him in the arm. "Talk to the other fucking idiot and get this over with!"

"She's right, you're both being fucking idiots." Hermione said casually as she turned the page of her book. Ginny looked impressed and Harry started out a shocked 'Hermion—' before she irritably slammed her book closed. "Shut up! Listen here. You have been talking, whine, moaning, hitting, banging or yelling over Draco ever since you were eleven. Now, while I don't like the idea of using each other purely for whatever reason you deem worthy I think it is IMPERITIVE to talk to each other about what you really want. You have been wasting too much time dancing around each other like pretty pink ballerinas. Now stop acting like women and get to it!"

"I love you…" Ginny said in awe and Hermione smirked at her.

"I know sweety. We'll talk about THAT later." Hermione patted Ginny's thigh before turning her glare back to Harry. "Get your act together, boy, you have a lot more than your dignity on the line here."

"I do?" Harry asked. He hadn't missed the exchange between his two friends but that would have to be a conversation for another time.

"Well, do you want a lifetime of mind blowing sex or not?" Hermione raised her eyebrows and Ginny grinned.

"How long's that gunna last? Draco'll wear him out in a year I'd say." Ginny laughed.

_  
I know she drains me slowly  
She wears me down to bones in bed_

Harry waited until the Wizard's council meeting had adjourned and the Witches and Wizards filed out before he caught sight of Draco near the back. His breath hitched. Draco was even dazzling in the horrible committee uniforms! Do wonders ever cease? Harry growled low in his throat when he saw Malcolm bloody Deerhart put a hand on Draco's shoulder. A couple of committee members looked at him like he was a dangerous animal and gave him a wide birth. Draco looked up then and widened his eyes in surprise. He must have seen the snarl that Harry had when Malcolm unrightfully touched what was rightfully Harry's. Malcolm saw the look too and leaned down to say something to Draco. Harry had had enough. Malcolm was too close and Harry could DEFINETELY give Draco what he needed better than him. He swallowed up the space between them in a few large strides before glaring directly at Malcolm.

"Deerhart, I need to speak with Draco." Harry said tightly. "Kindly leave."

Draco's lips were parted in complete shock. Deerhart gave Harry a level look that irked Harry to no end. Did this little prick even know who he was? He was Harry fucking Potter! When Deerhart's other hand went to rest on Draco's shoulder, giving it a little caress, Harry snapped. His hand darted out and grabbed Malcolm's collar and he pulled the other man around Draco so fast that neither Draco nor Malcolm could react.

"Listen here you pompous ass. You may think you have what Draco needs but I trump you no matter how hard you try so get lost before I ruin your career and your life." Harry snarled at a completely aghast Malcolm. "You think I can't do it? Who would take your word when the savior of the whole fucking wizarding world starts talking? Hmm? Now get the fuck out."

Malcolm turned to saya hasty goodbye to a 'so shock that he can't do anything but stare' Draco but was pushed away by Harry's loud "NOW!". Malcolm never moved as fast as he did to get the hell out of that room. Draco blinked a couple of times at Harry as he breathed heavily to calm himself down. Then he smiled adoringly at him.

"So even you use your fame to your advantage when it suites you?" Draco said still smiling.

"Shut up. We're going home." Harry reached for Draco's hand but the other man pulled away.

"Home?" Draco asked.

"Yes. Home. You're going to get naked and we're going to make up. Then I'm going to keep you forever, Draco." Harry narrowed his eyes but softened when Draco gave him a dazzling smile. Gods, but he loved him.

"Ok, but I have some terms." Draco got up and pushed his lean body into Harry's. He snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily. Being away from Harry was the worst time of his life. After experiencing what his Dark Haired barbarian (even more so after the way the other just acted) could give him no one else measured up. Malcolm wasn't even a possibility even though his mother was happy and the other man was interested.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Harry said as he led his lover out of the room and toward an apparation point.

"Yes, I want fancy dinners and trips. I want everyone to know that I have claimed you. I want a bigger house; your flat is horribly small. I want sex everyday. I want a dog named Milkdud; I'll call him milky for short." Draco started listing off all of his demands and Harry quietly chuckled. "I want you to continue to act the way you just did; it suites you better. And I want you to love me."

"What?" Harry stopped and looked at his lover and gasped at he saw his startling blue eyes shimmering with emotion.

"Do you?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Oh, Draco, more than anything in the world. I don't think about anything other than making you happy. I think about you constantly. I seriously think I need you to survive. You're like my air and water!"

"Mmmmm." Draco pushed his head into Harry chest and snuggled into him. "Good. I love you too."

That night they had sex a record amount of times. Harry was out of commission for a full four days after that.

Wha' 'bout that sign on my head  
That says, oh...  
Love me dead!

Afterward...

"You think Draco killed him?" Ginny asked as she handed a glass of wine to Hermione. The curly haired girl put down her book and smiled greatfully as she took the offered drink. The two women settled down in front ofthe fire comfortably. In Hermione's secondary sorcery school she was given her own apartment dormatory. It was small but suited her nicely.

"If he did. I'm sure Harry enjoyed it immensely." Hermione smiled and leaned her head on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Hmmmm..." Ginny grinned suggestively. "Now lets see about you..."

Hermione's laugh echoed through her apartments. Her neighbors knew better than to ask questions.


End file.
